


Phil Coulson's Wrists

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Safehouses, Secret Warriors (Marvel), implied Mack/Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy realises she's fallen in love with Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Inspired by Clark Gregg's blue sweater in _Road to Christmas_ and [this post](http://becketted.tumblr.com/post/154709094703/badrowboats-becketted-lastcenturykindagirl) on Tumblr, this fic is for the Clark Gregg's Wrists Appreciation Squad.

Daisy watches as Phil rolls up the sleeves of his sweater – it's a royal blue colour and looks very soft and well-worn, as if he's worn it a lot, yet this is the first time she's seen him wear it in four years of knowing him.

She switches her attention from the sweater to his forearms and wrists, and feels her mouth go dry (not for the first time) – his arms are so powerful and strong, but they're also capable of great gentleness as she has reason to know from the many times he's hugged her. She remembers his thumb brushing the tears from her face that time he told her what they'd managed to find out about her origins, and she thinks of his fingers tangled in her hair as he holds the back of her head while he's hugging her. She thinks, too, of the shock of him losing his left hand, of Mack having to chop it off to save his life, and without noticing it, she shifts her body closer to his as they stand at the kitchen counter, pressing her shoulder against his. Then she slides her right hand down his right forearm, lifts his wrist and presses her mouth to his pulse point – a soft, reverential kiss of appreciation.

She realises just what she's done at the exact moment that Phil freezes up beside her, and heat floods her face, and she's overcome with mortification. 

"Daisy?" 

"I – " She starts, then stops because she has no idea what to say, or how to explain such a hugely inappropriate gesture. Just because he's no longer Director Coulson, doesn't mean it's okay for her to just randomly kiss him, or parts of him (and she tells herself very sternly NOT to think about kissing _other_ parts of him).

He cups her chin because she's hanging her head in shame at her behaviour, and lifts her face towards his. "It's okay," he says softly.

"It's not," she says firmly. "It was inappropriate, and – "

"It's okay," he repeats, then leans in and presses his lips to her temple. "I don't mind."

"Phil – " she says, then once again doesn't know what to say.

"We'll talk later," he tells her. "Let's concentrate on helping Elena, first."

She swallows, nods, then whispers, "Okay." Elena, her best friend after Phil Coulson, her fellow Inhuman, is lying in the second bedroom of this safehouse, feverish, dehydrated, and in need of their care.

They concentrate on their tasks – putting together a bowl of soup, the green tea she likes to drink, a pitcher of ice water with a glass, and a second bowl of ice water and some cloths with which they can bathe Elena's face to bring her temperature down. 

When everything's assembled on the tray, Phil lifts it, and Daisy is, for a moment, distracted all over again by his arms, but she forces herself to concentrate, and gathers up the clean, dry clothes that she's going to lend to Elena since her own are soaked with her fever sweat.

An hour later, Elena's in the dry clothing, and has drunk the tea and the soup, and a glass of ice water. She's now sleeping fitfully, but she seems a bit less uncomfortable. They're just waiting on Mack to arrive with whatever medication Simmons has given him for Elena – he should be here within the hour.

Daisy leaves Phil sitting with Elena; the pitcher of ice water and the bowl of the same remain on the nightstand, but she takes the other stuff into the kitchen, and starts to do the washing up – she and Phil had just finished their lunch when Elena had arrived at the safehouse where Phil's running backend for their Secret Warriors missions, so she has plenty to do with her hands while her mind roams around the issue of her kissing Phil. 

It's not the first time she's wanted to kiss him – that's happened many, many times over the last four and a half years: he's a very handsome, sexy man, with a big heart, especially for Inhumans. He's also strong, and brave, and capable of being a complete dork in a totally endearing way. He makes her laugh, even when she's had a shitty day dealing with anti-Inhuman sentiment, and he's comforted her so many times when she's been sad or hurt. He's stood by her repeatedly, even when Fitz and Simmons, or worse, Mack and May, have not, and she's loved him for as long as she's known him – but she never, ever, would have believed she'd actually kiss him. Okay, it was only his wrist, but it was still a kiss, and uninvited. 

"I swear I could feel you worrying all the way in the other room," Phil tells her, coming into the kitchen just as she's finishing the washing up.

"Elena?" she asks.

"Is in good hands," he tells her. "Mack's just arrived."

It's a bit shocking to realise that she'd been so up in her own head that she hadn't even registered Mack's arrival. "Alone?"

"Yes, he came alone. Don't worry, he'd no more jeopardise Elena than I would jeopardise you." He draws her away from the sink and wraps his arms around her in a move that surprises her. 

"She's going to be okay, Daisy," he tells her softly, sliding his hand up into her hair to cradle the back of her head, and she heaves a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"Yeah." 

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you earlier."

He pulls back so he can look at her face. "Are you?" he asks lightly. "I'm not."

"You're – " She stares at him, not quite daring to believe her ears. "You're not?"

"No," he says, then leans in and brushes his lips against hers.

"Oh." She sighs, almost melting into his arms as he repeats the gesture, then she moans softly when he swipes his tongue across her lips, and opens her mouth under his.

They kiss until they're both breathless and thoroughly aroused, and it physically pains Daisy to back off, but making out while Elena's sick is one thing, having sex is quite another. 

"We can't," she whispers, and he shudders – a whole body shudder – and she realises he's reacting to her breath against his ear. 

"Not now," he agrees, his voice husky, and his lips beautifully kiss-reddened.

"Yeah," she says. "Later. When – "

"Yes," he agrees firmly, then presses his forehead against hers. "I liked you kissing my wrist." He says it quietly, as if it's some sort of terrible admission, and she chuckles softly, then pulls her body from his, reaching down to grab both his wrists in her hands. Then she lifts the right one and presses her lips over his pulse point.

"Like this?" she asks.

He sighs, and now she's paying proper attention, she can sense his arousal from his vibrations. 

"And this?" she asks, and kisses his left wrist as well.

"Daisy." Now he sounds like he might cry, and she wonders if that's because it's his prosthetic, which she is treating as if it's a real flesh-and-blood hand.

"Phil," she says, and hugs him again.

"I hope Elena's well again soon," he says, a little wistfully, and she can't help herself, she snorts out a laugh. He gives her an offended look, then chuckles. "I hope she's well again soon for her sake, as well as ours."

"Okay, Phil, settle down."

He smirks, and she can't help leaning in to kiss him again.

"I'm going to go and see how Elena is, and say hello to Mack," she tells him, and he nods, letting his arms fall to his sides again.

As she crosses the kitchen she glances back and sees him tackling the drying up, and she smiles a little at the domesticity of it. She's never had any domestic fantasies, but she knows if she did, they'd feature Phil, and she finds herself slightly resenting the fact that they can't have a normal life: lazy weekend mornings in bed; Sunday afternoon barbecues; vacations to somewhere different and interesting. 

She heaves a sigh, shakes her head, then knocks lightly on the door of Elena's room: getting her friend well is the most important thing right now – certainly more important than any silly domestic fantasies she might have about Agent Phil Coulson.

But the prospect of kissing him again still lurks at the back of her mind.


End file.
